Still
by Fanlady
Summary: Karena cinta sejati selalu membutuhkan pengorbanan. /sekuel dari Fate/Married-life!BoboiboyxYaya/One-shot/
Ini chapter tambahan yang kujanjikan kemarin. Aku akhirnya jadiin ini cerita tersendiri karena kayaknya ini emang lebih cocok dianggap sekuel.

Yang minta sekuel juga, aku cuma bisa ngasih kayak gini, semoga kalian menikmatinya! (emang makanan? /plak)

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh di sini semuanya milik monsta, kecuali beberapa OC yang kuselipin, dan ide cerita milikku sendiri.

Warning : Sekuel dari Fate, lebih baik baca Fate dulu (setidaknya chapter terakhirnya) sebelum baca ini. Married-life!BoboiboyxYaya, alur lambat, probably some typo(s), OOC parah, dan keabsurd-an lainnya.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Dua manik cokelat itu terbuka lebar, mengerjap pelan karena silau dengan cahaya yang memaksa masuk penglihatannya. Fokusnya berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, mencoba menangkap sebanyak mungkin benda yang bisa dilihatnya. Tapi sejauh ini tak ada satu hal pun yang terasa familiar di ingatannya. Dan satu pertanyaan pun menyeruak dalam benaknya.

 _Ini di mana?_

Yaya bergerak perlahan dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, masih mencoba menerka di mana gerangan ia berada. Kedua netranya bergerak ke atas, menatap langit-langit bercat cokelat tua, sebelum kembali menelusuri dinding-dinding ruangan yang berwarna hijau toska. Sejak kapan dinding kamarnya berganti warna? Bukannya kamarnya bercat merah muda saat ia tidur semalam?

Masih dengan perasaan bingung luar biasa, Yaya mendorong dirinya turun dari tempat tidur _king size_ -nya, yang lagi-lagi membuatnya mengenyitkan dahi. Ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Ia tidak ingat kamarnya pernah seluas ini, dengan tempat tidur besar dan banyak perabotan berpelitur mengilap.

Otak Yaya berputar cepat, berusaha mengingat sesuatu, _apa pun_ , yang bisa menjelaskan situasinya saat ini. Tapi pikirannya terasa kosong, ia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun selain ibunya yang mengucapkan selamat tidur dan menyelimutinya di atas kasur _single bed_ miliknya.

Sebuah buku catatan bersampul merah muda menarik perhatian Yaya. Buku itu terlihat sedikit lusuh, tergeletak begitu saja di nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tangan Yaya bergerak menyentuh buku itu, sampai telinganya menangkap suara-suara asing dari luar. Kedengarannya suar-suara itu berasal dari lantai bawah.

Yaya melangkah dengan hati-hati ke arah pintu, membukanya sedikit dan mengintip ke luar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Namun suara-suara itu masih terdengar, malah semakin jelas dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Suara celotehan dan juga gelak tawa. Diliputi rasa penasaran, Yaya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, sampai ia menyadari bahwa kepalanya tidak tertutup kerudung.

Rambut panjangnya membuat Yaya terperangah. Sejak kapan ia memanjangkan rambut? Bukankah terakhir kali ia melihat, rambutnya masih sepanjang bahu? Sekarang helai-helai hitam kecokelatan itu hampir menyentuh pinggangnya. Yaya melangkah ke arah meja rias yang terletak di salah satu sisi kamar dan memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Kedua tangan Yaya menekap mulutnya, tercengang luar biasa.

Bukan … Ini bukan dirinya. Wanita dewasa yang tengah memandang balik dirinya di pantulan cermin jelas bukan dirinya. Sosok itu lebih kelihatan seperti ibunya, walau masih belum banyak kerutan di wajah halusnya. Yaya Yah masih seorang gadis kecil, tidak mungkin ia tumbuh dewasa begitu saja dalam waktu satu malam.

Suara dari arah bawah kembali menyentak Yaya ke alam nyata. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Mungkin ini cuma mimpi, tapi setidaknya ia harus mencari tahu. Yaya bergerak cepat ke arah lemari besar di dekatnya dan membuka lebar kedua daun pintunya. Ia meraih kerudung pertama yang dilihatnya dan langsung memakainya di kepala. Kemudian dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Yaya melangkah meninggalkan kamar.

Kaki-kaki Yaya melangkah hati-hati menuruni tangga, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia kembali mendengar suara-suara tawa, yang sepertinya berasal dari sebuah ruangan di sebelah kiri tangga. Dengan sedikit takut, Yaya berjalan ke arah ruangan itu dan melongok ke dalamnya.

Seorang pria, yang tingginya sedikit melebihi Yaya, tengah berdiri memunggunginya, menghadap sebuah meja makan yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di dekat pria itu, seorang gadis kecil tengah melonjak-lonjak di atas kursinya, berceloteh dengan bersemangat.

"Setelah itu, aku mendorong Stefan karena dia tetap tidak berhenti mengganggu Anna! Tapi Stefan lalu menarik rambutku, dan aku menendang kakinya sampai dia menjerit kesakitan!" seru sang gadis kecil bersemangat.

"Bagus, anak papa memang terbaik!" sahut sang pria sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Si gadis kecil tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil roti panggang yang baru selesai diolesi selai oleh ayahnya dan mengunyahnya dengan bersemangat. Sampai kedua matanya melihat Yaya yang tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Mama!" serunya gembira. Ia melompat turun dari kursi dan berlari ke arah Yaya.

"Oh, Yaya, kau sudah bangun," kata pria itu, menoleh ke arah Yaya dan tersenyum lebar.

Namun senyumnya memudar begitu melihat ekspresi kebingungan luar biasa di wajah Yaya saat menatap gadis kecil yang tengah melompat-lompat di depannya sambil berceloteh riang.

"Mama, mama, dengar deh, Sarah baru cverita sama papa soal kejadian kemarin!" seru gadis kecil itu ceria.

Pria itu berdeham pelan dan menghampiri putrinya. "Sarah," panggil sang ayah, menarik putrinya sedikit menjauh dari Yaya. "Ayo kita latihan perkenalan diri, seperti yang diajarkan di sekolah. Sarah mulai duluan, ya," ujarnya lembut.

Gadis kecil, yang dipanggil Sarah itu, mengangguk antusias. Ia berdiri tegak dan menyunggingkan senyum sangat lebar kepada kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Halo, namaku Sarah. Umurku 5 tahun, dan aku anak mama dan papa yang paling cantik!" ujarnya ceria sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Yaya, walau masih kebingungan setengah mati, mau tak mau tertawa melihat tingkah lucu gadis kecil itu. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Sarah dan mencubit gemas pipi tembam gadis itu.

"Oke, sekarang giliran papa." Yaya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Senyum pria itu mirip sekali dengan Sarah. "Namaku Boboiboy, umur 29 tahun. Aku adalah suami dari Yaya Yah," Yaya terperangah mendengar kata-kata itu, "Dan ayah dari gadis paling manis di seluruh dunia, Sarah." Ia menyelesaikan ucapannya dan mengelus rambut Sarah.

Yaya terpana menatap pria itu—Boboiboy. _Tadi dia bilang apa? Suami? Sejak kapan Yaya punya suami? Memangnya dia sudah menikah?_

"Mama!" Yaya tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap Sarah yang tengah menarik-narik lengan piamanya. "Sekarang giliran mama memperkenalkan diri," ucap Sarah.

"Oh, baiklah," ujar Yaya sedikit gugup. "Umm, namaku Yaya Yah. Umur …." Yaya memandangi Boboiboy, yang mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa suara melalui gerakan mulutnya. "…umm, 29 tahun." Boboiboy mengangguk puas, dan Yaya kembali melanjutkan perkenalan dirinya, namun ia tidak tau harus memperkenalkan diri seperti apa. Maka pada akhirnya ia hanya mengucapkan, "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," sambil tersenyum.

Sarah bertepuk tangan dengan gembira dan menarik lengan baju Yaya, mengajaknya duduk di kursi meja makan.

Sambil menyantap sarapannya, Sarah tidak berhenti mengoceh. Ia terus berbicara dengan bersemangat, bercerita tentang teman-teman di sekolahnya dan juga guru-gurunya. Boboiboy sesekali menanggapi ucapan Sarah di sela-sela kunyahan rotinya, sementara Yaya hanya menanggapi cerita gadis kecil itu dengan senyum.

Sambil terus mendengarkan cerita putri kecilnya, Yaya perlahan mencoba mencerna semua yang terjadi di hadapannya. Jadi, dirinya sudah menikah? Yaya telah menikah, dengan seorang pria bernama Boboiboy. Dan mereka telah mempunyai seorang putri kecil yang cantik, Sarah.

Segalanya terasa sangat tidak masuk akal, sehingga Yaya hampir menganggap semua ini cuma mimpi. Bagaimana bisa ia menikah dan punya anak, tapi dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali? Dan apa-apaan tadi, Boboiboy bilang umurnya 29 tahun? Bukankah ia masih berusia 9 tahun? Kenapa bisa ia bertambah usia 20 tahun dalam sekejap mata? Apa jangan-jangan seseorang membawanya ke sini dengan mesin waktu?

Namun sebingung apa pun dirinya, setidak percaya apa pun ia dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, Yaya tetap merasakan secercah kehangatan di hatinya. Saat ia melihat Boboiboy yang tertawa mendengar cerita Sarah, dan juga saat Sarah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mama', Yaya merasa hatinya menghangat. Mengetahui ia telah membangun rumah tangga, memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia, membuatnya mau tak mau merasa senang, karena itu berarti mimpinya mempunyai keluarga seperti ini sudah terwujud.

"Ya ampun, sudah jam segini. Sarah kalau tidak berangkat sekarang nanti kamu bisa terlambat!" seru Boboiboy saat melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Eh? Mau ke mana?" tanay Yaya tak mengerti. Ia mengusap bibir Sarah yang belepotan selai, dan membantu gadis itu meminum susu di gelasnya.

"Mau ke sekolah, dong mama. Mama ini gimana sih," kata Sarah dengan mulut belepotan susu.

"Oh, benar juga," Yaya baru menyadari seragam merah muda yang dipakai gadis kecil itu, dan juga ransel kecil berwarna sama dengan seragamnya yang diletakkan di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Sarah pergi dulu, mama. Asaalamualaikum!" pamit Sarah sambil mencium tangan Yaya. Ia juga memberi Yaya pelukan singkat dan mengecup keuda pipinya, sebelum berlari keluar dapur sambil bernyanyi ceria.

"Aku tau saat ini kau pasti merasa sangat bingung, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang," kata Boboiboy. Ia mengambil ransel Sarah di atas kursi dan menatap Yaya dengan cemas. "Aku harus mengantar Sarah ke sekolah dulu, setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Yaya hanya mengangguk, tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Kutebak kau belum membaca buku catatan di meja di sebelah tempat tidur?" ujar Boboiboy.

Yaya mencoba mengingat. Ah, benar juga, tadi memang ada sebuah buku di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan terus menatap Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu baca dulu buku itu, buku itu bisa membantumu mengerti banyak hal," kata Boboiboy. Yaya lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan segera kembali. Hati-hati di rumah." Ia mengecup sekilas kening Yaya, membuat wanita itu sedikit tersentak, namun ia tidak menolaknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Yaya begitu Boboiboy telah menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan bergaung di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Yaya menutup buku bersampul warna kesukaannya itu dan memandang tak fokus ke depan, merenung.

Begitu, ya. Jadi ia terkena … _amnesia_? Yaya sering mendengar kata itu diucapkan di film-film yang pernah ditontonnya, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya sendiri akan merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi begini rasanya hilang ingatan? Perasaan gelisah yang selalu menyelimuti hati karena kau tidak bisa mengingat apa pun?

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut Yaya. Kalau ia sudah mengalami hal ini sejak umurnya 17 tahun, dan sekarang ia berumur 29 tahun, berarti … sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun? Bagaimana bisa ia hidup selama bertahun-tahun dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini?

Kedua iris cokelat Yaya berpindah ke arah pigura foto besar yang dipajang di dinding kamar, yang saat bangun tidur tadi luput dari penglihatannya. Foto itu diletakkan menghadap tepat ke arah jendela sehingga cahaya matahari yang menyelinap melalui sela-sela gorden menyinari kedua orang yang terpotret di sana. Seorang pria dengan tuksedo putih yang elegan, dan seorang wanita dengan gaun putih yang menyapu lantai.

Yaya memandangi wanita bergaun putih yang tersenyum sangat lebar, tidak diragukan lagi, ia terlihat sangat bahagia, seolah ia bukan gadis penyakitan yang tidak bisa mengingat apa pun lebih dari dua puluh empat jam.

Melihat potret dirinya di dalam pigura itu, bersama suaminya, Boboiboy, Yaya menyadari bahwa ia pastilah sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Karena ia bisa tersenyum sebahagia itu saat menikah dengan Boboiboy, walaupun tidak banyak hal yang bisa diingatnya tentang sang suami.

Yaya mendekap buku catatannya, berharap bisa meraih semua memori yang telah menghilang dari otaknya. Dua puluh tahun … ada dua puluh tahun kekosongan di dalam kepalanya, yang tidak akan pernah terisi lagi oleh kenangan apa pun.

Yaya mengangkat kembali kepalanya, sekali lagi menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Boboiboy. Ini bukan saatnya meratap, ia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Kalau memang ingatannya hanya bisa bertahan satu hari, itu berarti Yaya harus membuat setiap hari dalam hidupnya berarti. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan satu hari pun —bahkan satu detik pun— dengan menangisi, atau meratapi nasibnya.

Buku yang halamannya mulai lecek itu dibukanya kembali. Yaya mencari-cari dalam setiap kata yang ditulisnya, mencoba mengingat sebanyak mungkin hal penting. Sampai ia tiba di halaman yang bertuliskan tanggal-tanggal penting, yang tentu saja harus diingatnya.

 _Ulang tahun pernikahan, tanggal 29 Oktober._

Yaya mendongak ke arah kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Oke, masih bulan Maret, berarti ia tidak harus mencemaskan ulang tahun pernikahannya hari ini.

 _Ulang tahun Sarah, 23 Juli._

Itu juga masih empat bulan lagi. Yaya berharap ia tidak akan lupa untuk merayakan ulang tahun putri kecilnya nanti.

 _Ulang tahun Boboiboy, 13 Maret._

Maret … Tunggu dulu, hari ini tanggal berapa?

Kedua mata Yaya membelalak begitu melihat tanggal yang tercatum di kalender. 13 Maret.

 _Gawat, hari ini ulang tahun Boboiboy!_ batin Yaya panik.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yaya berlari keluar kamar, dengan buku catatan masih tergenggam di tangannya. Ia tiba di dapur dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan panik.

Ini hari ulang tahun Boboiboy, suaminya. Masa ia tidak menyiapkan apa pun untuk merayakannya? Apa ia sudah membeli kado? Bagaimana kalau belum? Tapi setidaknya ia harus membuat kue. Sebuah _cake_ ulang tahun untuk sang suami tercinta.

Yaya meletakkan bukunya di atas meja makan dan mulai membuka-buka semua lemari penyimpanan, mencari bahan dan alat yang diperlukannya untuk membuat kue. Ia menemukan beberapa alat seperti _mixer_ dan gelas takar, dan masih terus mencari, sampai sebuah suara yang memanggilnya membuat Yaya menoleh.

"Yaya?"

Bibir Yaya tertarik ke samping, membentuk senyum miris saat melihat Boboiboy telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah bingung melihat alat-alat yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Eh, itu …" Yaya melirik gugup ke arah Boboiboy, mencoba mencari alasan agar niatnya membuat kue ulang tahun tidak ketahuan. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa merahasiakan apa pun untuk saat ini. "Aku baru tau kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu dan … kupikir aku harus membuat kue untuk merayakannya," gumam Yaya malu.

Boboiboy melongo untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil, membuat rona merah semakin menyebar di wajah Yaya.

"Kau pasti belum membuka _freezer_ ya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa di _freezer_?" Yaya balik bertanya, bingung.

Boboiboy melangkah melewati Yaya, menghampiri kulkas yang terletak di sudut dapur dan membukanya bagian atasnya. Mata Yaya membelalak begitu Boboiboy mengeluarkan sebuah kue ulang tahun besar yang kemudian diletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau sudah membuat kue kemarin, bersama Sarah," ujar Boboiboy.

"Oh, benarkah?" gumam Yaya, nyengir malu. Ia memandagi kue yang dihias cantik, dengan tulisan "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Papa!" tertulis dengan sedikit berantakan di bagian atasnya. Kelihatannya itu buatan Sarah.

"Tapi … kenapa kau bisa tau tentang kue ini? Bukankah seharusnya ini jadi kejutan? Apa aku tidak membuatnya secara diam-diam?" tanya Yaya sambil mengernyit. Kenapa suaminya bisa sampai tau ia membuatkan kue ulang tahun? Apa dirinya memang sengaja tidak berusaha merahasiakannya?

"Eh, itu …" Boboiboy mengggaruk-garuk pipinya, "Sepertinya kau memang berniat membuat kejutan, tapi … aku tidak sengaja memergoki kalian sedang membuat kue jadi …"

Boboiboy hanya bisa cengengesan pelan melihat ekspresi cemberut di wajah Yaya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau bisa membuat kejutan lagi tahun depan. Aku janji aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Boboiboy sambil nyengir.

Yaya menekuk wajahnya semakin dalam dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Ia melirik sekali lagi ke arah kue ulang tahun itu, sebelum kembali memandang Boboiboy.

"Berapa umurmu hari ini?" tanya Yaya.

"29 tahun."

"Dan aku juga … sudah 29 tahun? Itu berarti aku lebih tua darimu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Umurmu masih 28 sebenarnya, bulan Mei nanti baru genap 29."

"Oh …" Yaya mengangguk-angguk paham. Berarti ia dua bulan lebih muda daripada Boboiboy. Yaya berusaha mematri hal itu dalam ingatannya, walaupun tau ia akan melupakannya kembali esok hari.

Yaya berpaling ke arah alat-alat untuk membuat kue yang diletakkannya di atas meja dan tiba-tiba mendapat ide.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan biskuit untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu? Aku jago membuat biskuit, lho …" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Tidak, tidak perlu," Boboiboy melambai-lambaikan tangannya panik, menolak usulan Yaya. Namun saat melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah sang istri, Boboiboy buru-buru menambahkan. "Maksudku, kita sudah punya kue sebesar ini," ujarnya, menunjuk kue ulang tahun penuh hiasan di dekatnya, "Kalau kau membuat biskuit lagi, nanti ada terlalu banyak makanan manis. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, kan?"

Yaya memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm, kau benar. Baiklah. Aku tidak jadi membuat biskuit." Boboiboy diam-diam menghela nafas lega, namun ekspresinya kembali berubah horror saat mendengar lanjutan ucapan Yaya. "Tapi aku akan membuatnya tahun depan! Ah, aku harus mencatatnya di buku agar tidak lupa."

Dengan riang Yaya mengambil buku catatannya dan berlari keluar dapur untuk mencari pulpen. Sementara Boboiboy hanya bisa berharap agar tahun depan ia bisa melewati hari ulang tahunnya dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Boboiboy meletakkan cangkir cokelat panasnya di meja dan menoleh ke arah Yaya yang tengah menggigiti rotinya.

"Jadi, kita mulai ritual harian kita. Aku akan menjelaskan semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan lebih dulu?" ujar Boboiboy sambil meletakkan sikunya di meja untuk menopang dagunya.

"Hmm … " Yaya mengunyah roti dengan selai kacangnya dan memandangi halaman berumput di hadapannya. Ada banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, yang mana yang harus ia tanyakan lebih dulu?

"Kau … tidak bekerja?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Yaya begitu ia menyadari sang suami yang duduk santai di sebelahnya tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kesibukan bekerja atau semacamnya.

"Tidak," balas Boboiboy santai.

"Kenapa?" Yaya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, hingga sebuah pemahaman menghampiri benaknya. "Jangan-jangan … kau pengangguran?" selidiknya.

Boboiboy tersedak cokelat yang tengah disesapnya dan terbatuk-batuk kecil. "Bukan, bukan. Jangan salah sangka dulu, aku tidak seburuk itu," ujarnya. "Aku punya pekerjaan, kok. Cuma hari ini aku mengambil libur."

"Oh, begitu," kata Yaya mengangguk-angguk. "Kenapa kau mengambil libur?"

"Karena ini hari ulang tahunku," balas Boboiboy kalem.

 _Oh iya ya, ini hari ulang tahun Boboiboy_ , batin Yaya. _Mungkin aku harusnya melakukan sesuatu untuk merayakannya, menyiapkan pesta kejutan, mungkin?_

"Kau ingat kedai kokotiam Tok Aba?" Yaya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Boboiboy dan mengangguk. Ia ingat kedai kecil tak jauh dari rumahnya dulu yang dikelola oleh kakek baik hati yang tak lain adalah tetangganya. "Nah, sekarang aku lah yang mengelola kedai itu."

 _Oh, benar juga,_ pikir Yaya. Boboiboy adalah cucu Tok Aba, menurut catatan kecil —tidak terlalu kecil juga sebenarnya— yang dibacanya tentang Boboiboy tadi.

"Sekarang itu sudah bukan kedai kecil seperti dulu lagi. Aku sudah mengembangkannya menjadi semacam coffe shop, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya chocolate shop, karena kebanyakan yang dijual memang cokelat, dan cabangnya juga sudah dibuka di banyak tempat," lanjut Boboiboy lagi.

Yaya tersenyum. Ternyata suaminya orang yang cukup hebat.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan Tok Aba? Atok masih … umm, sehat, kan?" Mengingat sudah dua puluh tahun sejak ia terakhir kali mengingat Tok Aba, Yaya jadi sedikit takut kalau-kalau kakek yang dulu menjadi tetangganya itu sudah …

"Ya, Tok Aba sehat, kita baru saja menemui atok kemarin" ujar Boboiboy, membuat Yaya menghela nafas lega. "Atok memang sudah sangat tua sekarang, jadi tidak bisa mengurus kedai lagi. Sakit pinggangnya juga semakin sering kambuh, tapi tidak masalah, ada Ochobot di rumah yang mengurus atok."

"Siapa Ochobot?" tanya Yaya saat tidak berhasil menemukan nama itu dalam ingatannya.

"Robot, sekaligus sahabatku, dan juga sahabatmu," jawab Boboiboy.

"Robot? Kita punya teman … robot?" Yaya mulai kebingungan lagi, padahal tadinya ia merasa sudah bisa menerima semua keadaannya.

"Yah, begitulah," kata Boboiboy, kembali menggaruk pipinya. "Akan panjang sekali kalau aku menceritakan tentang Ochobot, mungkin tidak akan cukup sehari. Tapi kau mungkin bisa membacanya sendiri di buku catatan yang tersimpan di lemari."

"Aku punya buku lain selain yang ini?" tanya Yaya sambil mengacungkan buku merah mudanya.

"Yap, ada puluhan, mungkin sudah sampai seratus, entahlah," ucap Boboiboy mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Kau menuliskan semua kejadian yang terjadi setiap hari di buku-buku itu sejak umurmu tujuh belas tahun. Dan buku ini," Boboiboy menunjuk buku yang dipegang Yaya, "adalah buku yang kau gunakan untuk menuliskan hal-hal penting —sangat penting, yang memang harus kau ingat setiap hari."

"Oh, begitu …"

Sementara Yaya kembali membuka-buka bukunya, Boboiboy mengabiskan minuman cokelat pansanya yang mulai mendingin sambil terus menatap sang istri, menantikan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ying dan Gopal? Apa aku masih sering menemui mereka?" tanya Yaya begitu kedua nama teman masa kecilnya itu hinggap di pikirannya.

"Tentu saja. Kita sering berkunjung ke rumah mereka, kadang mereka yang datang ke sini."

"Apa mereka juga sudah menikah?"

"Kalau Gopal sudah. Tapi Ying baru akan menikah bulan depan."

Boboiboy mengambil buku di tangan Yaya dan membuka halaman terakhirnya, di mana Yaya telah menuliskan sebuah memo kecil dan menunjukkannya pada Yaya.

 _Pernikahan Fang dan Ying, 30 April._

"Siapa Fang?" tanya Yaya.

"Fang teman sekelas kita sejak SD. Kau tidak bisa mengingatnya karena ia baru pindah saat kelas lima, hanya beberapa bulan sebelum aku juga pindah ke sekolah itu," jelas Boboiboy.

"Apa dia orang yang baik? Aku tidak ingin sahabatku menikah dengan orang yang tidak baik," ujar Yaya, membuat Boboiboy yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Jangan khawatir, kujamin Fang itu orang baik. Yah, walau dia memang _sedikit_ menyebalkan," kata Boboiboy. "Ying sudah berpacaran dengan Fang selama bertahun-tahun, sejak kita lulus SMA, mungkin. Tapi Fang baru punya keberanian untuk melamar Ying beberapa waktu yang llau, itu juga setelah aku dan Gopal mendesaknya. Kalau tidak mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah menikah sampai kapan pun."

Yaya tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Boboiboy. Kelihatannya kehidupan semua orang terdengar begitu menyenangkan, ia berharap dirinya juga bisa mengingat semua itu.

Yaya kembali menatap lembaran-lembaran bukunya, melahap setiap kata yang telah dituangkannya ke sini, berharap setiap huruf yang telah dituliskannya itu bisa mengisi dua puluh tahun kekosongan di dalam kepalanya.

"Apa aku … benar-benar sudah hidup seperti ini selama … lebih dari sepuluh tahun?" gumam Yaya, hampir tak terdengar.

"Ya, begitulah," balas Boboiboy singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun dair Yaya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjalani hidup seperti ini? Kebingungan setengah mati setiap kali bangun tidur, tidak bisa mengingat apa pun, bagaimana …?"

"Kau punya banyak orang yang menyayangimu di sekitarmu setiap hari," kata Boboiboy. Yaya mendongak dan menatap kedua manik sewarna karamel milik Boboiboy. "Kau punya orang tua yang sangat menyanyangimu, kau punya sahabat-sahabat yang baik, dan mereka semua selalu membantumu setiap hari, membantumu mengingat, menjalani hidup, dan mereka melakukannya setap hari tanpa bosan. Karena mereka mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau mau bertahan dengan diriku yang seperti ini … selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Yaya. Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun, percayalah," ucap Boboiboy, menggenggam kedua tangan Yaya yang diletakkan di atas meja.

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mencegah air mata yang hendak jatuh. Apa setiap hari ia merasa seperti ini? Putus asa, takut, gelisah, semuanya bercampur-aduk dan membuatnya merasa sangat tidak berdaya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku? Pasti melelahkan sekali, kan, punya istri yang tidak bisa mengingat apa pun tentang dirimu?" ucap Yaya pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak" balas Boboiboy tegas. "Aku sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk bisa terus bersamamu. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, atau meninggalkanmu, begitu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau … kalau aku yang berpikir … untuk meninggalkanmu?" Yaya merasa ketakutan sendiri dengan pemikirannya yang seperti itu. "Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti … aku tidak mempercayai semua ceritamu dan berpikir … bahwa ini semua hanya kebohongan semata?"

Benar, tidak mustahil jika suatu hari nanti Yaya akan berpikir begitu. Pasti sulit sekali baginya untuk menerima bahwa dirinya sudah dewasa, sudah menikah dan memiliki anak dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa diingatnya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau nanti ia tidak lagi mempercayai Boboiboy?

Boboiboy mengendurkan sedikit genggamannya di tangan Yaya. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit cerah di balik atap yang menaungi teras belakang rumah mereka.

"Kau pernah melakukannya," gumam Boboiboy.

"Apa?" ucap Yaya kaget.

"Kau pernah tidak mempercayai semua ini, tidak percaya … padaku," lanjut Boboiboy lagi.

Yaya membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Aku pernah …"

"Ya …" Boboiboy memandang Yaya dengan ekspresi sangat sedih, sehingga Yaya merasa seolah ia ikut merasakan sakitnya.

"Itu terjadi beberapa bulan setelah kita menikah, sebelum Sarah lahir. Kau bangun tidur, kebingungan melihatku, dan aku menceritakan semuanya padamu seperti biasanya. Aku juga memintamu membaca buku catatan itu, tapi kau … tidak percaya. Kau menganggap semua itu hanyalah kebohongan yang aku ciptakan, aku sengaja memanipulasi semua cerita itu dan membohongimu. Kau marah dan … dan pergi meninggalkanku. Kau pergi dari rumah ini, pulang ke tempat orang tuamu."

Yaya bisa mendengar kegetiran dalam nada suara Boboiboy, dan ia bisa merasakan hatinya sendiri hancur mengetahui dirinya pernah menyakiti Boboiboy sampai seperti itu.

"Aku berusaha membujukmu pulang, tapi kau terus menolakku. Kau mengusirku dan terus mengataiku pembohong … Ibumu lalu menyuruhku pulang dan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir, ia berjanji akan membantuku meyakinkanmu kembali, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mengikuti sarannya."

Boboiboy kini tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Yaya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, seolah berusaha menyembunyikan semua rasa sakit yang tengah menderanya.

"Aku … hancur sekali waktu itu. Kupikir aku sudah kehilangan dirimu, kupikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali padaku lagi untuk selamanya …"

Tanpa sadar Yaya bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menghampiri Boboiboy dan langsung memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam helaian rambut hitam Boboiboy.

"Maafkan aku … Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini… Maafkan aku karena sudah memberimu banyak ingatan menyakitkan …" Yaya, yang dulu tidak tega menyakiti bahkan seekor lalat sekalipun, ternyata telah menorehkan banyak luka di hati orang yang sangat mencintainya. "Maafkan aku … Maafkan aku …"

Yaya menumpahkan semua air mata penyesalannya. Ia berharap dirinya bisa seperti orang normal lainnya. Bisa mengingat, bisa mencintai dengan tulus, dan tidak terus menerus menyakiti semua orang yang mencintainya.

Boboiboy melepaskan rangkulan Yaya darinya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan dengan lembut menyuruh Yaya duduk menggantikannya, sementara ia berlutut di depan wanita itu, menatap kedua mata cokelat yang dibasahi air mata.

"Kau mau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" kata Boboiboy, tersenyum tipis.

Yaya tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng. Ia hanya diam menatap Boboiboy, tercabik antara ingin tahu, tapi juga takut untuk mendengar apa lagi hal buruk yang pernah dilakukannya pada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tidak mempermasalahkan diamnya Yaya, dan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tepat setelah aku pulang kembali ke rumah —ke rumah ini— sendirian dan patah hati karena telah ditolak olehmu, kau tiba-tiba meneleponku. Kau memintaku untuk menjemputmu kembali dan membawamu pulang," ujar Boboiboy sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yaya.

"Aku tentu saja sangat gembira. Aku langsung berlari ke luar dan menyalakan mobil —aku bahkan lupa menutup pintu rumah saking senangnya, untung tidak ada maling yang masuk," kata Boboiboy sambil tertawa kecil. "Lalu saat kau dan aku akhirnya tiba di rumah kembali, kau tau apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?" Yaya menggeleng. Mana mungkin di tau kan? Ingat saja tidak. "Kau memelukku. Kuat sekali sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas. Lalu kau berkata, 'walau aku melupakan semua hal yang ada di dunia ini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.'"

Wajah Yaya berubah merah padam. Benarkah ia pernah mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu? Yah, walau ia meyakini kata-kata itu memang benar adanya. Bahkan saat ini, ketika ia baru 'mengenal' Boboiboy beberapa jam, ia sudah bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai laki-laki ini. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun ia melupakannya, Yaya akan terus jatuh cinta, lagi dan lagi, pada Boboiboy.

"Sejak itu kau tidak pernah meragukanku lagi. Dan kau bisa menerima semua penjelasanku dengan lebih mudah sejak kejadian itu. Mungkin entah bagaimana, pikiranmu memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengingat hal menyakitkan itu, dan mencoba untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, dan aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kau tidak pernah menolakku lagi seperti waktu itu," ujar Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

Boboiboy menarik Yaya ke dalam pelukannya, membuat wajah sang istri semakin memerah. "Aku adalah laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa memilikimu, dan aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan cinta darimu."

"Aku lah yang menjadi orang beruntung, karena memiliki suami yang benar-benar mencintaiku setulus dirimu …" balas Yaya.

Suasana haru di antara mereka dipecahkan oleh dering ponsel yang berasal dari saku Boboiboy. Ia mengumpat pelan, membuat Yaya mengernyitkan dahi tidak setuju, dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Yaya sebelum mengangkat telepon.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Yaya duduk diam di tempatnya sambil mendengarkan Boboiboy berbicara dengan orang di sebelrang telepon tentang hal-hal yang tidak begitu dimengertinya. Kelihatnnya mereka sedang membahas tentang pekerjaan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Boboiboy memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya ingin tahu.

"Ada sedikit masalah di toko. Sepertinya salah satu karyawan baru membuat kesalahan dalam memesan barang," ujar Boboiboy sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf, sayang, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke toko sebentar. Kau tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal sendiri? Atau kau mau ikut?"

"Eh, ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa. A-aku akan tinggal di rumah saja," ujar Yaya gugup. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat Boboiboy memanggilnya 'sayang'. Seharusnya itu bukan hal aneh, mereka suami-istri, kan?

"Kalau begitu aku mau siap-siap dulu," ujar Boboiboy, bangkit dari lantai dan mulai membereskan cangkir-cangkir di meja.

"Biar aku saja. Itu tugasku, kan?" ucap Yaya, buru-buru mengambil nampan yang dipegang Boboiboy.

"Istriku memang yang terbaik," kata Boboiboy sambil mengeluskan pipinya di kepala Yaya, seperti kucing.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Boboiboy, geli," kata Yaya, sambil bergidik pelan karena belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan seperti itu.

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu saat malam pertama kita," ujar Boboiboy menggoda.

Yaya menahan hasrat untuk melempar cangkir-cangkir yang dipegangnya ke wajah Boboiboy. "Jangan ucapkan hal memalukan seperti itu!" seru Yaya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Boboiboy tertawa lepas melihat wajah malu istrinya. Ia berlari mengejar Yaya yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah secepat mungkin ke arah dapur.

"Mau kuceritakan seperti apa malam itu?" kata Boboiboy sambil menyeringai. Ia kemudian buru-buru menghindar begitu Yaya melemparinya dengan sudip yang didapatnya di meja dapur.

"Tidka perlu! Pergi jauh-jauh sana, dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

"Sarah pulang kira-kira satu jam lagi. Kalau sempat, aku akan pergi menjemputnya, tapi kalau aku tidak sempat aku akan memberitahumu," ujar Boboiboy sementara Yaya sibuk membantu mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau memang tidak sempat, aku yang akan pergi menjemput Sarah," kata Yaya. Ia selesai mengancingkan kemeja sang suami dan kini mulai berkutat dengan dasinya.

"Sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kalau naik taksi cuma sepuluh menit, tapi kalau jalan kaki mungkin bisa sampai dua puluh menit. Kalau kau tersesat, segera hubungi aku. Aku akan datang menjemputmu," lanjut Boboiboy lagi.

"Memangnya aku pernah tersesat?" tanya Yaya, merasa sedikit takjub karena dirinya tau cara memasangkan dasi dengan benar.

"Pernah, sekitar dua atau tiga kali. Terakhir kali kau tersesat kalau tidak salah seminggu yang lalu. Aku panik mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi ternyata kau sedang sibuk bermain dengan anak kucing tak jauh dari sini," kata Boboiboy sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Pasti menyusahkan sekali kan punya istri seperti aku?" ucapnya. Ia akhirnya selesai membuat simpul dasi dengan benar dan tersenyum puas. Kepalanya kemudian mendongak untuk menatap kedua manik cokelat di atasnya.

"Siapa bilang? Hidupku tidak pernah membosankan sejak aku menikah denganmu, jadi untuk apa aku mengeluh?" kata Boboiboy sambil mengecup kening Yaya.

Yaya tersenyum dan merapikan beberapa bagian kusut di kemeja Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Segera hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa," pesan Boboiboy sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Oke," balas Yaya.

Yaya mengantar Boboiboy sampai di pintu depan. Ia menyalami sang suami dan berjinjit kecil untuk mengecup singkat kedua pipi Boboiboy.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Yaya.

Boboiboy mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke mobilnya. Yaya melambai sampai mobil hitam itu telah menghilang dari pandangan. Ia kemudian menutup kembali pintu dan memandang ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya.

"Oke, sekarang saatnya berperan sebagai seorang istri yang baik," ucapnya keras-keras pada diri sendiri.

Setelah itu Yaya pun melangkah sambil bersenandung kecil, mencari alat-alat untuk merapikan rumahnya.

.

.

.

Gedung taman kanak-kanak tempat Sarah bersekolah terlihat cukup asri. Ada banyak pohon-pohon rimbun di halaman yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh dari sengatan sinar matahari, dan tentu saja ada ayunan dan berbagai macam permainan anak-anak lainnya.

Yaya menemukan putri kecilnya tengah asyik bermain ayunan, ditemani oleh salah seorang guru yang berdiri tak jauh dari gadis kecil itu.

"Mama!" seru Sarah begitu melihat Yaya mendekat. Ia melompat dari ayunannya dan berlari menghampiri Yaya. Wanita itu merentangkan tangannya lebar untuk menyambut putri kesayangannya.

"Mama, mama, dengar deh, tadi Sarah dipuji bu guru saat pelajaran menggambar!" seru Sarah sambil melompat-lompat. Yaya mengelus kepala putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Oh, ya? Anak mama memang pintar," pujinya.

"Yaya?"

Kepala Yaya mendongak begitu mendengar rnamanya dipanggil. Guru wanita yang tadi menemani Sarah kini tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Wajah itu terasa familiar di dalam ingatan Yaya.

"Siti?" ucap Yaya ragu-garu, mengingat salah satu teman sekelasnya di sekolah dasar dulu yang berkulit agak gelap dan berambut cokelat sebahu.

"Ya, aku Siti," balas guru muda itu. Yaya tersenyum gembira dan memeluk teman lamanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah berapa lama kita tidak berjumpa? Kau bekerja sebagai guru di sini?" tanya Yaya antusias.

Siti mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil, "Kabarku baik, dan sebenarnya kita baru saja berjumpa beberapa hari yang lalu," ujarnya.

Yaya sedikit ternganga, namun ia buru-buru menutup kembali mulutnya. "Oh, maaf, aku tidak ingat …" gumamnya malu.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti," balas Siti maklum.

Yaya menggandneg tangan putrinya, menjaganya gar tidak pergi jauh-jauh. "Jadi, kau gurunya Sarah? Apa kita sering bertemu saat aku menjemput Sarah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga sebenarnya. Sarah masuk ke sekolah ini tepat setelah aku mengambil cuti. Jadi ini hari pertama aku mengajar Sarah," jelas Siti sambil mengelus kepala Sarah.

"Oh, kau mengambil cuti? Kenapa?" tanya Yaya ingin tahu. Mungkin memang sudah sifatnya sedari kecil sering penasaran dengan banyak hal, tapi dengan masalah ingatan yang dimilikinya, membuat rasa ingin tahunya tentang segala hal semakin bertambah.

"Aku mengambil cuti melahirkan."

"Whoa, kau sudah punya bayi?"

"Ya, bayi laki-laki. Umurnya baru dua bulan."

"Dan siapa suamimu? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Suamiku adalah Gopal."

"APA?!"

Beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menoleh mendengar seruan Yaya. Siti tertawa pelan melihat wajah malu Yaya, sementara Sarah hanya menggeleng-geleng kecil melihat tingkah mamanya.

"Kau menikah dengan Gopal?" ujar Yaya, kali ini dengan suara pelan.

"Ya," balas Siti sambil mengangguk.

"Selamat!" ucap Yaya sambil menjabat tangan Siti erat-erat. "Dan selamat juga atas kelahiran bayimu."

"Ya, terima kasih," balas Siti, kembali tertawa. Ia tentu saja mengetahui tentang kondisi Yaya yang tidak bisa mengingat kejadian apa pun yang terjadi di kesehariannya, dan memaklumi saat sahabatanya itu bertingkah seolah-olah mereka baru bertemu hari ini, padahal Yaya dan Boboiboy sudah sering berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Setelah melanjutkan perbincangan selama beberapa saat, Yaya akhirnya mengajak Sarah pulang, terutama karena gadis kecil itu sudah merengek ingin pulang karena bosan dengan pembicaraan orang dewasa yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya.

Yaya berpamitan pada Siti, dan menggandeng Sarah pulang. Ia melangkah beriringan bersama putri kecilnya sambil mendengarkan celotehan Sarah tentang hal-hal yang dialaminya tadi di sekolah.

"Sarah, bagaimana kalau kita membuat pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun papa?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba.

Kedua bola mata Sarah langsung berbinar. "Pesta kejutan? Mau, mau! Ayo kita bikin pesta untuk papa!" serunya antusias.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beli bahan-bahannya dulu," kata Yaya sambil menarik Sarah ke toserba yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Apa nanti akan ada balon?" tanya Sarah.

Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja. Kita akan beli balon yang banyak."

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam!"

Yaya buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya begitu mendengar suara salam yang diucapkan Boobiboy. Ia merekatkan pita terakhir di dinding, dan melompat turun dari kursi. Ditariknya Sarah ke balik pintu ruang keluarga untuk bersembunyi, sambil berusaha meredam suara cekikikan yang terus keluar dari mulut gadis kecil itu.

Begitu Boboiboy melangkah masuk melaui ambang pintu, Yaya meledakkan konfeti yang digenggamnya dan menghujani Boboiboy dengan pita-pita kecil beraneka wanra.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" seru Yaya dan Sarah bersamaan.

Boboiboy hanya berdiri dengan mulut ternganga dan mata mengerjap bingung, memandangi seluruh ruangan yang telah dihias beraneka macam pita. Kedua iris cokelat itu sedikit melebar begitu melihat balon beraneka warna yang diletakkan Yaya di beberapa sudut.

"Papa, selamat ulang tahun!" seru Sarah sambil berlari memeluk kaki Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan membungkuk untuk menggendong putri kecilnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi Sarah.

Yaya menghampiri suami dan anaknya dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Walau gagal membuat kue kejutan, setidaknya kami masih bisa membuat pesta kejutan, kan?" kata Yaya.

Boboiboy membalas senyum Yaya, "Terima kasih, istriku tersayang," ucapnya.

Yaya kemudian menarik Boboiboy duduk di sofa, tepat menghadap kue ulang tahun dengan banyak lilin menyala di atasnya.

"Ayo papa, ucapakan permintaan dan tiup lilinnya," kata Sarah.

"Oke." Boboiboy memejamkan matanya beberapa detik sebelum membukanya kembali dan meniup semua lilin di atas kuenya.

Yaya dan Sarah bertepuk tangan gembira dan mulai menyuruh Boboiboy untuk memotong kuenya. Boboiboy menyuapkan potongan pertama untuk putri kecilnya, karena Sarah terus merengek ingin makan kue, setelah itu barulah ia menyuapi Yaya.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat kue ulang tahun saat kecil, tapi ternyata kue ini enak juga," kata Yaya setelah mencicipi rasa kue buatannya.

"Ya, kebanyakan makanan buatanmu memang enak," kata Boboiboy. "Kecuali biskuit," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan sekali, sehingga Yaya tidak mendengarnya.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku menyuapimu," kata Yaya. Ia mengambil sendok dari tangan Boboiboy dan menyuapi sang suami potongan kuenya, dengan sengaja sedikit membuat mulut pria itu belepotan.

"Yaya, kalau mau nyuapin yang ikhlas dong, nggak usah sampai belepotan juga," kata Boboiboy sambil mengusap mulutnya.

Yaya hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Boboiboy yang belepotan krim. Hanya kecupan sekilas, namun cukup untuk membuat Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya.

"Yaya …" gumam Boobbioy sedikit takjub. Yaya hanya mengedipkan matanya dan berpaling ke arah Sarah yang untungnya tidak sedang memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya. Gadis kecil itu tengah bermain dengan beberapa balon yang terlepas dari dinding.

"Sarah, ayo ke sini sayang kita makan kue sama-sama," panggil Yaya.

"Oke!" Sarah melemparkan balon di tangannya sembarangan dan berlari ke arah orang tuanya.

Dua buah balon yang tadi dimainkan Sarah tiba-tiba meletus bersamaan, membuat gadis kecil itu melompat kaget. Ia menangis karena terkejut dan Yaya buru-buru menghampiri untuk menenangkannya.

"Sssh, Sarah, tidak apa-apa. Itu cuma balon meletus," ucapnya sambil membelai kepala putri semata wayangnya. "Sarah nggak apa-apa, kan? Ada luka?"

Sarah menggeleng dan mengusap air matanya. Yaya menggendongnya setelah gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis dan membawanya ke sofa di mana Boboiboy duduk. Namun betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sang suami tengah meringkuk di ujung sofa dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

"Boboiboy?" Yaya bergegas menghampiri suaminya itu, dengan Sarah masih dalam gendongannya.

"Boboiboy, ada apa?" tanya Yaya, benar-benar khawatir. Ia mendudukkan Sarah di sofa dan mencoba mendekati Boboiboy, dan melihat betapa pucatnya wajah sang suami.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Yaya masih berusaha membujuk Boboiboy untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sambil mengelus punggungnya yang gemetar.

"… aku tidak apa-apa," bisikan lirih akhirnya keluar dari mulut Boboiboy, membuat Yaya menghela nafas lega.

Walau begitu, Yaya tetap merasa cemas karena Boboiboy masih belum berubah dari posisinya. Ia malah memeluk lututnya semakin erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di antara kedua kakinya.

Setelah keheningan cukup lama, dengan Sarah yang terus menatap bingung kedua orang tuanya, Yaya memutuskan untuk mengantarkan gadis itu ke kamarnya, walau ini masih terlalu awal untuk tidur.

"Aku akan membawa Sarah ke kamar. Setelah itu aku akan membuatkan cokelat panas. Tunggulah di sini, oke?" ujar Yaya lembut sambil membelai kepala Boboiboy. gerakan mengangguk pelan dari Boboiboy dirasa cukup bagai Yaya sebagai balasan.

Ia pun mengangkat Sarah dan menggendong gadis kecil itu ke kamar. Sarah tak hentinya bertanya kepada sang ibu 'apa yang terjadi dengan papa?'. Namun Yaya tidak tau harus menjawab apa, karena ia sendiri juga sama sekali tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Yaya meletakkan kedua cangkir yang dibawanya di atas nakas dan duduk di sebelah Boboiboy yang meringkuk di balik selimutnya. Ia mengelus pelan rambut hitam Boboiboy sambil berbisik lirih.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau punya _phobia_ dengan balon meletus."

Tidak ada sahutan dari balik tumpukan kain tebal itu. Yaya berpikir mungkin akhirnya Boboiboy benar-benar muak dengan dirinya. Kesabaran pemuda itu akhirnya habis karena harus terus menghadapi dirinya yang seperti ini selama dua belas tahun. Mungkin setelah ini Boboiboy benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf," ujar Boboiboy dengan suara teredam. Setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya bergerak dari balik selimutnya dan menatap wajah penuh penyesalan Yaya. "Jangan khawatir Yaya. Itu cuma _phobia_ kecil yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi."

Boboiboy mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke bantal. "Aku sudah punya _phobia_ itu sejak lama, saat aku masih kecil sekali. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa sampai punya ketakutan terhadap balon meletus. Kupikir phobia itu akan menghilang seiring waktu, saat aku bertambah dewasa. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku masih tetap ketakutan saat mendengar suara balon meletus."

"Saat ulang tahun Sarah yang pertama, aku membeli banyak balon untuk merayakannya. Kupikir setelah aku tumbuh sebesar ini, apalagi aku sudah berumah tangga dan punya anak, ketakutan itu pasti sudah menghilang. Tapi saat balon-balon itu tak sengaja meletus, aku malah jadi ketakutan setengah mati, dan akhirnya merusak pesta ulang tahun pertama Sarah," ujar Boboiboy sambil tersenyum getir.

"Aku … aku seharusnya membaca buku catatanku dengan lebih teliti. Padahal aku sudah menuliskan tentang _phobia_ mu tepat di bawah ulang tahunmu, tapi … aku luput membaca bagian itu. Maafkan aku …"

Yaya meremas tangannya sendiri kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan rasa bersalah yang yang terus saja menyiksanya. Walau Boboiboy berkata itu bukan kesalahannya, tapi Yaya yakin sekali ini memang salahnya. Ia lah yang menjadi orang yang tidak bisa mengingat apa pun. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal penting seperti ini.

Yaya berpikir dirinya benar-benar sudah merusak hari ini. Saat bangun pagi tadi ia lupa membaca buku catatannya, sehingga membuat dirinya sendiri kebingungan dan Boboiboy harus mengalihkan perhatian Sarah agar gadis kecil itu tidak curiga kenapa mamanya tidak bisa mengingatnya. Lalu ia juga telah membuat Boboiboy mengingat kenangan menyakitkan dalam hidupnya, luka yang pernah ia torehkan sendiri di hati sang suami tercinta. Dan sekarang, ia dengan bodohnya membeli banyak balon untuk merayakan ulang tahun Boboiboy, tapi itu malah membuat _phobia_ nya kambuh.

Ini hari ulang tahun Boboiboy, seharusnya hari ia ia bersenang-senang, bukannya kerepotan mengurusi istri yang tidak bisa mengingat apa pun seperti dirinya. Boboiboy pantas mendapatkan pasangan yang jauh lebih baik, jauh lebih sempurna dari dirinya.

Boboiboy bergerak mendekati Yaya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap erat tubuh itu seolah tak ingin melepasnya.

"Aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan," ujarnya pelan. "Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu merasa bersalah. Tapi ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa."

Tubuh Yaya bergetar di dalam dekapan Boboiboy. "Aku berharap aku bisa menjadi istri yang lebih baik bagimu. Aku berharap aku tidak perlu menyusahkanmu setiap hari. Aku hanya ingin … menjadi orang yang lebih baik, yang pantas untuk berada di sisimu," isaknya pelan.

"Kau sudah melakukannya. Kau sudah menjadi istri yang sangat baik untukku selama enam tahun. Aku tidak peduli walau kau punya banyak kekurangan, bagiku kau wanita paling sempurna yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku, dan aku bersyukur karena bisa memilikimu …"

"Maafkan aku … maafkan aku … maafkan aku …" bisik Yaya lirih berulang-ulang.

Boboiboy memeluk Yaya semakin erat, berharap ia bisa mengambil semua kesedihan dan penderitaan yang dirasakan Yaya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku juga minta maaf …"

… _karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu …_

.

.

.

Waktu tidur adalah saat yang paling ditakuti oleh Yaya, karena ia tau semua ingatannya hari ini akan menghilang saat dirinya terbangun esok hari. Maka dengan semua kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya hari ini, Yaya ingin menebusnya dengan setidaknya mencoba mengingat lebih lama. Ia menolak untuk tidur, berharap jika ia tidak mengistirahatkan otaknya, maka ia tidak akan melupakan semua yang telah diingatnya hari ini.

"Ayolah, Yaya, ini sudah hampir pukul dua, kau harus tidur," bujuk Boboiboy.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau tidur. Aku tidak mau melupakan semuanya dan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi besok pagi," kata Yaya keras kepala.

"Yaya .. aku sudah bilang berulang kali bahwa kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Kau cuma kecapekan akhir-akhir ini, makanya kau jadi sedikit … kacau hari ini. Tapi itu tidak masalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja besok," kata Boboiboy, masih berusaha meyakinkan Yaya agar mau beristirahat.

"Aku takut, Boboiboy … Aku takut kalau harus melupakan semuanya. Aku tidak mau merasa seperti ini lagi … Aku tidak mau …"

Boboiboy bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Yaya yang duduk di depan meja riasnya. Ia memeluk Yaya dari belakang, berusaha membuat istrinya itu merasa tenang dengan kehangatan yang diberikannya.

"Kau selalu merasa takut setiap malam, kau tidak ingin tidur karena takut akan melupakan semuanya. Tapi lihatlah, walaupun hal seperti ini sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun, semuanya tetap baik-baik saja, kan? Kau dan aku tetap bisa bersama-sama. Kau tetap bisa menjalani hari-harimu dengan normal seperti orang-orang lainnya. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu untuk membantumu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Oke?"

Yaya memandang pantulan dirinya dan Boboiboy di cermin di hadapannya. "Oke," ucapnya pelan. "Tapi … aku ingin tetap seperti ini sebentar lagi. Aku ingin tetap … mengingat semua ini … sebentar lagi …"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

Yaya kemudian menghabiskan malam itu dengan mendengarkan cerita-cerita dari Boboiboy, tentang kehidupan mereka, tentang semua hal yang pernah mereka jalani. Hingga rasa kantuk akhirnya mengalahkannya dan ia jatuh terlelap di dalam pelukan hangat Boboiboy.

.

.

.

Secercah sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup melalui celah-celah gorden membuat kedua kelopak mata Boboiboy terbuka. Ia mengerjap pelan untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya sembari mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

Gerakan kecil di sebelahnya membuat Boboiboy berpaling. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil begitu melihat kedua mata cokelat itu juga sudah terbuka, dan kini tengah menatapnya dengan sorot bingung yang sudah menjadi santapannya sehari-hari.

"Selamat pagi, Yaya," ucap Boboiboy sambil mengelus rambut hitam panjang Yaya dengan lembut.

"Siapa—"

Boboiboy menahan gerakan mulut Yaya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu, seperti setiap harinya," ujarnya sambil membelai pipi halus Yaya.

Dan Boboiboy kembali mengulang hal yang sama seperti yang telah dilakukannya selama enam tahun sejak ia menikahi wanita yang paling dicintainya ini. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan walau harus terus menjelaskan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Ia tidak akan bosan menerima banyak pertanyaan yang serupa setiap harinya. Karena baginya Yaya Yah adalah hadiah terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan padanya, dan ia akan selalu mensyukuri kehadiran wanita itu dalam setiap hembusan nafas yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku sedikit menyesal dengan ending yang udah kubuat untuk Fate.

Serius, kok aku bisa tega banget sama Boboiboy-Yaya? Kenapa kisah hidup mereka aku buat semenyedihkan itu? Dan kalau boleh jujur aku nulis sekuel ini sambil ngebaper dan menyesali ending menyedihkan itu.

Tapi ya udah deh, udah terlanjur juga, aku minta maaf sama yang udah kecewa dengan ending Fate.

Sekali lagi aku mau ngucapin makasih atas semua dukungan kalian untuk Fate! Love you all~ /tebar bunga/ /diusir/

Oh iya, aku mau jelasin tentang penyakit Yaya.

Jadi anterograde amnesia itu, sejauh pemahaman yang kudapat dari apa yang udah aku baca, nggak bisa disembuhin. Jadi orang yang kena amnesia ini tetap nggak akan bisa ngingat kejadian-kejadian masa sekarang yang baru dia alami. Walaupun orang itu biasanya tetap bisa ngingat beberapa prosedur sehari-hari kayak cara naik sepeda, atau masih bisa ngingat cara melukis, dll.

Untuk amnesia yang satu lagi, Yaya kehilangan sebagian memori masa lalunya, itu kayak yang biasa kita lihat di film-film. Dan di sini aku buat amnesia itu juga permanent, soalnya pendarahan di otak Yaya emang udah ngerusak parah bagian otak yang ngurusin(?) memori itu. Jadi yah, begitulah (?)

Perlu diingat, ini cuma rekaan aku aja (walau anterograde sama retrograde amnesia emang beneran ada). Aku memodifikasi apa yang udah aku baca jadi sebuah cerita fiksi dan aku nggak tau apa di kehidupan nyata ada kejadian kayak gini, walau aku pernah baca ada satu kejadian yang mirip yang terjadi sama seorang tentara setelah perang dunia.

Oh iya ada lagi! (udah woi!)

Tentang side story, aku bingung apa aja yang harus aku masukin di sana. Mungkin ada yang punya usul, atau rekues mungkin? Apa aja yang kalian pingin baca (yang nggak ada di cerita utamanya) atau pingin tau. Tapi plis jangan yang aneh-aneh, aku nggak sanggup kalau harus nistain Boboiboy-Yaya lagi /plak

Maaf A/N nya kepanjangan, soalnya kayaknya masih banyak yang bingung dengan penyakit Yaya, makanya aku jelasin.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini udah nggak ada tambahan lagi ya. Ini beneran udah ending untuk Fate, dan aku juga udah mentok ide.

Makasih yang udah mau baca ocehan nggak jelas ini~

Balasan review dari chapter terakhir Fate kemarin~

Yang reviewnya udah kubalas lewat PM, silakan lewati dan langsung mampir ke kotak review lagi ya~ /diinjek

 **Guest** : Ini udah dibuat chapter tambahannya. Makasih reviewnya~

 **Nurul2001** : Aku juga nganggap itu sad ending kok :'' Ini sekuelnya, mudah-mudahan suka ya. Wah makasih udah baca ff-ff punyaku :'' Makasih review dan dukungannya!

 **Mak Imut** : Aku juga baru nyadar ini double ending orz Niatnya mau bikin happy, tapi gara-gara nggak ikhlas jadinya malah ditambahin sad juga /ditabok/ Side story nanti ya mak imut, ini sekuelnya dulu. Makasih atas saran-sarannya selama ini mak! /peluk mak imut/

 **Haruko1212** : Aku juga nggak dapat undangan kok, mereka tega huhu /plak/ Iya nggak bisa sembuh, udah dijelasin di atas kan? Boboiboy emang haru sebanyak sabar banget, puk puk deh buat Boboiboy /oi/ Err, ini nggak lama kan? Makasih reviewnya!

 **Laila** : Makasih juga udah baca :' Kalau nggak ada yang baca juga aku mungkin nggak bikin lho /plak/ Mudah-mudahan nanti banyak fanfic BoboiboyxYaya lagi, ya. Makasih reviewnya!

 **Horan Cyclone** : Ini udah tau kan? Udah cukup sad belum? /plak/ Wah, makasih x) Ini udah dibikin lanjutannya, makasih udha review!

 **Hanna Yoora** : Yei, Hanna yang heboh udah balik(?) /digeplak/ Iya, ya ampun, aku baru sadar itu salah pas baca review ini, soalnya aku bikinnya pisah-pisah(?) sih, kadang aku mikir buat Yaya 18, kadang 17, makanya jadinya gitu. Anggap aja gini, Yaya emang masih 17 waktu itu, tapi sebenarnya dia hampir ulang tahun ke 18, jadi 5 tahun lagi itu dia udah 23 tahun soalnya memang udah lewat ulang tahunnya /apaan sih maksa banget/ Makasih atas review dan dukungannya selama ini!

 **mr gopalji** : Ini udah dibikin, makasih reviewnya~

 **LESTER sisters** : Whoa, I was speechless when I read your review. Thank you for all the excitement you gave, it was really made my day! I re-read your review a couple times and I just couldn't help myself to feel excited reading all the words you've written for me. I love all of you too! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! And thanks for the review too! (p.s. sorry, I think my English is bad as well, and I, of course, agree with you that Animonsta should make Boboiboy and Yaya canon in their cartoon! /slapped/)

 **Lily x Lights** : Thank you so much for loving this story. I love you too! And thanks for the review~

 **Nicole** : Now you just have to wait for another stories! /slapped/ Love you too, thanks for reviewing~

 **Cansa403** : Ini happy-sad ending sebenarnya (?) Y apasti dong Yaya terima, mana mungkin nggak, ya kan? /kedip2 ke Yaya/ /dihajar tumbukan padu/ Side stiry nanti-nanti ya, sekuel ini udah dibikin. Umm, humor ya? Aku nggak jago bikin humor sih, tapi nanti aku usahain deh. Makasih atas emua dukungannya selama ini~

 **karli sweet** : Maaf udah bikin ending yang mengecewakan. Aku juga nggak berharap ada ending kayak gini kok di kartun Boboiboy. Ya, nanti diusahain lain kali buat happy ending yang bener-bener happy deh. Mungkin emang cuma aku ya yang udah bosan banget dengan happy ending, makanya buat kayak gini /dilempar sandal/ Makasih atas semua dukungannya~

 **Adindaanjani** : Waalaikumsalam. Makasih udah menyempatkan diri mereview. Iya, kira-kira begitu, Yay anggak bisa sembuh lagi. Yah, yang itu udah terjawab kan? Yaya kebingungan tiap pagi ngeliat anaknya, tapi lama-kelamaan dia terbiasa sendiri kok. Makasih lagi reviewnya~

 **Riris liasari** : Itu bisa dianggap sad ending kok, kan endingnya menyedihkan kayak gitu /tabok diri sendiri/ Ini udah ditambah, nggak gantung lagi, kan? Makasih reviewnya!

 **Guest** : Ini udah ditambah, makasih reviewnya!

 **Love boya** : Iya, udah hampir setahun ya? /pundung/ Makasih udah mampir!

 **bunga** : Ini udah dibikin tambahannya. Makasih udah review!

 **Lia Stefany** : Halo, makasih udah mampir ke ff ini~ Ini udah dibikinin kelanjutannya, ya, mudah-mudahan suka. Aku udah bikin beberapa ff Boboya kok, silakan baca jika berkenan. Makasih reviewnya~

 **Guest** : Ini udah dibikin. Makasih udah baca dan review~


End file.
